


More Than That

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Laufey, but also of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than That

He was the son of Laufey, and that overshadowed everything. The son of a frost giant, a monster, a scary story. But he was also the son of Asgard.

The woman wrapped the tiny bundle of blue in a mess of thick, luxurious blankets before laying the baby on a stone at Laufey’s feet. Frost giant mothers nursed their own newborns and watched in curiosity, regarding the woman with disgust. Their babies were nearly the size of the Asgardian standing before their king. And her sleeping depravity, small enough to be cradled in Laufey’s hand, looked as though it would not last the night.

Laufey pulled back the hood of the blanket and exposed the baby’s face to the blistering cold. “Pathetic,” he growled. The frost giant mothers snickered amongst themselves. “This boy is not worthy of my acknowledgment let alone my reign.”

The woman snatched up the bundle and held him to her chest. “He will die if you do nothing! He will never be accepted in Asgard!”

Laufey nestled himself in his thrown, a grin twisting his face. “Then let him die, Asgardian whore. Your people are the ones who would choose to shun him. Even now you stand before me, begging me to take this feeble excuse for a frost giant. I created him,” jeered the king. “But he is no son of Laufey. Leave him here, return home to your precious Asgard where no one will ever even know of his existence.”

The woman fought tears. She would never allow Laufey to see her weep, nor the condescending frost giant mothers. But the baby would survive much better in Jotunheim with those he looked most like; he would relate to them and with enough care had the chance to grow just as big as the other giants. So she made a deal.

“Three days,” she cried unto the king. “If he lives for three days, you will acknowledge that he is our son.” Laufey stroked his chin, eyeing the woman and then the baby. The little giant would most likely die before morning.

“I accept your…term. But if he lives, if I accept him, he will be raised as a frost giant and have no ties to you.”

The woman nodded and looked at the face of her son once more, kissing his tiny blue forehead and wrapping him once more. Maybe one of the mothers would pity the baby and nurse him. And as she set him down once again on the stone, she knew full-well she could be executing her son. Without another word, she walked back to the Bifrost’s location, dabbing at her tears.

Upon her arrival, she immediately headed towards the main palace and into the room of her firstborn, his golden hair bouncing against the back of his head as his father held him aloft. The little boy’s laughter reverberated and continued as his father kissed the woman and caressed her chilly hands.

“Frigga, my love” said Odin, resting Thor in her arms. She cradled him against her chest and forced her tears back while Odin embraced them both. “My dear, you are absolutely frigid.”


End file.
